


Safe

by thesassywallflower



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Secret Santa 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassywallflower/pseuds/thesassywallflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to flee her family's home due to Gaston LeFay's relentless pursuit of her, Lady Belle of Chateau Louna finds refuge at the door of one Rumplestiltskin, the most ruthless gold merchant in all of France. Written for the Rumbelle Secret Santa 2014. For luna-myth who prompted: Medieval Rebellion/Their Happy Ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luna_Myth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Myth/gifts).



They kept pounding. For three days, the relentless beat of Gaston LeFay's hired mercenaries war drums had been Belle's constant company. Wars drums...Ha! She let out a bark of mirthless laughter. Trust Gaston to make a show out of even this. He could never resist a bit of pageantry especially when it put him and his wounded pride center stage.

The thundering cadence of the drums followed her while she lay in bed, body refusing her even a moment of sleep, while she ate, and while she read book after book. 

Every book she read was opened with the hope that somehow within it's pages a solution to this... this mess could be found. There had to be some law, some way out of this sort of situation, but book after book failed her.

She should have stayed. Becoming Gaston's wife would have been hell on earth, but at least she wouldn't have put anyone else in danger. 

When she had fled, it seemed to be the only option. After all, her parents were gone. Her family lands were barren. The keep had been falling down around her ears, and most of the tenants had left elsewhere for better opportunities. 

Why should she stay and become the prize pet of Monsier LeFay? There had been no reason for her to stay and fight for.

Mistress Potts, the cook and Cogsworth, the steward had encouraged her to go.

"Don't worry about us." they assured her. "We can find work anywhere. It's you he wants. The only reason he even wants to marry you is so he can crow to his friends about taming the eccentric Lady of Chateau Louna."

So she left, and had found a new home. A home where she finally felt free, safe and at peace.

Now, she couldn't even remember what it felt like to be at peace. To not have Fear as her constant companion. To not be terrified with every breath. To not have every knock at the keep door make her jump, and think "This is it. They've breached the keep's walls, and come for me."

Her only comfort was knowing that he was safe, at least for the time being

Belle slid down the wall of the library, folded her knees to her chest, and rested her head on her knees in exhaustion.

She was so tired. Tired of fighting. Tired of being afraid. Tired of trying to find a solution. Maybe she should give up.

And why not? She lived in a world of fear, exhaustion, and hopelessness. There was no prince to rescue her. No knight would come swooping across mercenaries barricades to whisk her away. No-no... gold dealing merchant would suddenly appear to break this curse with a laugh and a sarcastic quip.

Once she had been happy, but that seemed so long ago. Belle could barely remember it even though it had only been a few days ago...

~~~

"Wha-a- no, stop!" Belle gasped with laughter as her feather duster was tugged from her hand, and started trying to dust the tip of her nose!

"Oh, stop it! You know I have work to do! I-I- ACHOO! Give it- ACHOO-back!" Belle  
sneezed.

Belle bounced on her toes, trying to grasp at the duster, only to have it pulled away just as she was about to grab it and tickle her nose again.

"Ergh!" Belle growled with frustration. "Rumplestiltskin, give that back! I have a very strict master who gets extremely upset if I don't finish my cleaning duties before supper!"

"Oh you do, do you?" grinned Rumple. "Extremely strict, eh? Well, well, maybe I should speak to him."

"I wish you would! He's very demanding. He's also rather temperamental and annoyingly secretive! Now give it here!" Belle stamped her foot.

Rumple started to slowly circle around his housekeeper, smiling at her little hops and grasping fingers. 

"Good lord, she's lovely..." he thought, admiring the way her chestnut curls bounced upon her shoulders and her small nose crinkled with concentration. 

He continued to walk around her, keeping her precious duster just out of reach, and drinking in the sight of his Belle... 

His Belle!? No, no... mustn't think that way.

Trouble was, he was finding himself thinking that way more and more often. 

The memory of turquoise eyes would rob him of his concentration during a business deal with one of his fellow merchants. 

The thought of soft fingers brushing his as Belle handed him his nightly cup of tea would haunt him as he rode into town every morning.

Slowly, but surely thoughts of Belle were taking the place of deals and business transactions in his head. 

He couldn't pinpoint exactly when Belle had taken over his brain... "Oh shut up, you do too know when!" his heart shouted at him. "It was the moment you opened that damn castle door, and found her standing there clutching her threadbare cloak around herself in an effort to stay warm while a blizzard raged behind her. You were a goner from the moment those gorgeous eyes meant yours, and she asked if you had a need for a housekeeper."

Goner...he was gone and had been gone from that exact moment. He remembered the way his heart stopped beating for a moment at the sight of her. He also remembered having to suppress the urge to grab the shivering woman from the doorway and pull her into his arms to warm her. 

It has taken all his effort to pull his unfeeling merchant facade over his face and bark at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are letting the snow pile up all over my new granite entry! Beggars are not welcome at my door or anywhere on this land! What need do I have of help? There's only the man at arms, Lumiere and myself here! We certainly don't need anyone to keep house for us."

Of course, in what he would find out was typical Belle fashion, she ignored his rudeness, peered over his shoulder at the tapestries crisscrossed with cobwebs lining the corridor, smiled the sweetest smile he had ever seen, and said "Well, it appears your tapestries are telling a much different story. Why, they're practically screaming for a thorough cleaning."

Then neatly sidestepping him, she stepped into corridor, pulled off her cloak and asked him to point her in the direction of the kitchen and some cleaning supplies.

He had found himself gaping at her, mouth hanging open. Who was she? Didn't she know who he was?! Everyone knew who he was, and either hated or feared him. Frankly, most of the time it was both.

He was Rumplestiltskin, the richest, most ruthless gold merchant in the kingdom! Why, even the king himself was known to give him an ear whenever he wished it!

And now this-this...person had marched right past him was currently sauntering down the hall on the way to his kitchen, hips swaying gently with every step!

Well, this would not stand! Rumple marched after her fully intending to make use of all his sizable skills in verbal abuse. "Now, see here, you little..."

"I'm Belle! Who are you? The steward?" she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the kitchen. 

The bloody steward?! "Mademoiselle, I am Rumplestiltskin! I am the wealthiest man in this kingdom! My name is known and feared throughout the land! Why, I could snap my fingers and have a regiment of the king's guards here in an instant if I wanted! I am the master of this bloody manor, and I demand that you leave..." he thundered then stopped short. 

The woman- Belle, he reminded himself- was kneeling in front of the kitchen fire, her soft hair painted gold and copper from the flames. She knelt next to his old sheepdog, Philippe, stroking the dog's ears, and crooning "Why hello, handsome boy, and who might you be?"

Rumple felt a sharp, unexpected prick of jealousy as he watched Philippe lower his head into Belle's lap and sigh with contentment. What would it feel like to have those small hands stroking his head?

"What am I thinking?! This woman just barged in to my house and is now bewitching my dog!! Snap out of it, man!" he ordered himself.

"I'm sorry for my behavior back there." Belle's voice broke through his internal lecture. "I-I don't usually behave that way. I desperately need work and shelter. I've been searching for work for days, and been refused at every turn. I-I couldn't take no for an answer again. Please, you don't even need to pay me. I just need somewhere to stay for a little while. I can cook and clean... Oh! Could you use a scribe? The townspeople told me that a merchant lived here. Perhaps, you need someone to take care of your correspondence? I can read and write in Greek, Latin, French, English, and can even translate a little Aramaic."

She could translate Aramaic? Most women couldn't read a word of their mother language much less blasted Aramaic! 

Rumple shook himself "No, I haven't a need for a scribe!"

Belle's slender shoulders slumped with dejection, and he saw the start of tears shimmering in her eyes.

Tears... oh no, not tears. He may be an absolute bastard, but, contrary to popular opinion, he wasn't completely heartless.

"No, I don't need a scribe." he said again, but with much less heat.

"But I suppose I could use someone to keep things a bit more tidy. Frankly, I have no time for it, and I've yet to find anyone who could put up with me. I'm a rather difficult man to love, er, work for..." he amended hastly. "You can stay for three months. That is all. You can take the cook's room off the kitchen."

"Difficult man to love?! What the hell is wrong with me tonight?!" he scolded himself.

Belle stood and rushed over to him.

"Really? Truly?! Oh, thank you, sir! Thank you!" Belle cried, grasping his right hand between her two small palms, and striking him speechless for the second time that night. He couldn't remember the last time someone had touched him. "I promise, there is no job I won't do. Thank you! I'll start right now on those kettles"

Belle waved over to the pile of food encrusted pots and pans.

"Three months only, mind you!" he reminded her. 

"Yes, yes, of course, three months! That's more generous than I could ever ask for! Thank you, Master Rumplestiltskin!" 

"Oh, call me Rumple. Master Rumplestiltskin too much of a mouthful to use every day."

"All right then - Rumple." Belle chimed, eyes shining with happiness.

That was the moment he lost his heart to that tiny, vivacious woman with the sea blue eyes.

~~~

Rumple blinked and stumbled slightly as the present came racing back to him, revelation flooding over him.

As he staggered back a step, Belle jumped for the duster one last time, miscalculated the distance, and fell against Rumple's chest. 

Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her to keep them from toppling over, pressing their bodies together. Chest to chest. Thigh to thigh.

The warmth and softness of Belle almost dropped him to his knees. When was the last time he had held a woman like this? His eyes dropped shut, and he tightened his hold on her, absorbing the feel and scent of Belle.

A few strands of her hair brushed his lips. Her hair smelled of wildflowers and the bread she had baked for their supper. How he wished he could bury his face in her hair, and inhale the scent of her.

Oh, he was in trouble for sure. It would take an extra long fencing session with Lumiere to rid himself of these thoughts.

"Oof!" Belle planted her palms against his chest in an effort to regain her balance. 

"I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" Belle apologized, sliding her hands from his chest to rest on his biceps.

Silence.

"Rumple-?" Belle glanced up at her employer expecting to see his face creased with pain.

Instead the expression on his face stole any words that might have followed. His eyes were shut and his entire countenance was one of longing, and contentment at the same time. He looked like someone coming home, but knowing that they would soon have to leave again.

Belle's entire world spun on it's axis.

Could-could it be? Maybe, possibly he felt some of the same feelings as she did for him?

"No, it couldn't be. He couldn't possibly feel something for me...I'm nothing but a housekeeper to him!" Belle's head cried out, while her heart skipped with fragile hope.

Belle became aware of how tightly he grasped her, one hand splayed against the small of her back, the other wrapped around her left hip.

"Heaven," she thought "This is heaven. I could stay here forever...Sweet mercy, he has a firm chest, and his arms, those hands..." she found herself consumed with the desire to stroke his chest and trail her fingers down his arms to find his hands and twine their fingers together.

Belle glanced down to where Rumple's hand was holding her hip, tendons ruler straight, and veins rippling under his tanned skin. 

"Lord, he has amazing hands," she mused, thoughts tumbling over each other, "...where did a merchant get such hands? All the merchants I've met have pale, pudgy fingers and moist, sticky palms...it must be all the fencing I've heard him practicing in the armory with Lumiere..."

Belle glanced up again at Rumplestiltskin's face. Just then his eyes snapped open and his sable brown eyes met hers.

The sparks that had been flickering between them flared to life.

"Belle?" he breathed, moving one hand to cradle her cheek and the other to tangle in her curls.

"Ru-Rumple..." she tripped over her words, scared to even speak lest she ruin this moment.

He slowly lowered his face, as she stood on tiptoe, soft, rosy lips parting in invitation.

A lock of his hair fell forward, tangling with hers.

The beat of their racing hearts was the only sound in the room.

Rumple's lips met the corner of her mouth, lighting for a second then flitting to the other side of her mouth.

Belle let out a gentle moan, so quiet it was almost a sigh.

Rumple groaned in response. 

He ghosted his lips to the tip of her nose, and then to the corner of each of her eyes, before finally coming to rest on her lips.

Still cradling her head in one hand, he slid the other down her satiny cheek, and rested his fingertips on the wildly beating pulse under her jaw.

"Oh, bliss..." thought Belle as she parted her lips under his, clenching Rumple's arms in response, before sliding her hands to back of his neck.

Just as Rumple's lips opened over hers, the keep's outside bell rang.

They both froze.

"No! No, no, no! Not now!" Rumple's entire being screamed. "I can't let go of her now. If I do, I may never get this moment again."

The bell rang again.

Reality came pouring over them.

"Oh, I-I-I suppose I should get that..." Belle stepped out of Rumple's arms. Her body practically shivering at the loss of his warmth and strength. "After all, that is part of my job."

"Yes, I suppose you should." Rumple ground out, angling himself away from her. Now that he knew what if felt like to hold Belle, the world felt foreign without the press of her body against his.

Belle's cheeks bloomed crimson with embarrassment. How had she let herself act like that? What must he think of her?

Rumple turned back to her, "Belle, wait-"

Just as she said, "Rumple, I'm-"

The bell clanged for a third time.

"I had better go. Someone obviously wants our attention." Belle hurried from the room.

"Well, that someone can bloody well go screw themselves!" Rumple thought as he paced over to a large table strewn with manuscripts and scrolls, and slammed his palms on the table in frustration.

Rumple sincerely hoped that for the sake of the person at the door, they would be here and gone in an instant. If it was someone looking to make a deal or borrow money, they could turn tail and get off his property. He had no patience for anything, but getting his Belle back in his arms...

"That is if she even wants me to hold her again... what if I scared her off? What if she never want me to touch her again? And why should she? I was practically a beast grabbing her like that! What-what if she leaves? I wouldn't blame her if she did." doubt crept it's way into his heart.

Rumple slumped into the chair next to the table, and buried his head in his arms. The thought of losing Belle filled him with fear. If Belle left, there would no joy or warmth left in his world. If Belle left, he would go back to harsh, emotionless man he had been before she came into his life. Belle had change him from a beast into a man.

The sound of footsteps brought his head up, "Belle, who-" but it was only Philippe.

The old sheep dog walked up to Rumple and started whimpering.

"What's wrong, old man?" he asked, scratching Philippe's ears.

"That's odd," he thought. "The only time he leaves Belle's side is to go outside."

Ever since that evening when Belle barged into their lives, Philippe had been Belle's devoted companion, by her side day and night. Why wasn't he with her now? 

Rumple leapt to his feet. Philippe would never leave Belle alone if someone was at the door. He would've normally been right next to her, unless... unless something was wrong...

"Belle!" Rumple yelled. "Belle, where are you?"

No answer.

"Philippe, where's Belle?"

The dog barked and ran toward the library door, stopping for a second to make sure his master was behind him.

Philippe bolted down the corridor towards the kitchen, Rumple running close behind.

"Belle!!" he bellowed, fear blossoming in his chest. Why wasn't she answering? If something had happened to her...

Philippe ran through the kitchen and into Belle's tiny bedroom adjoining the kitchen.

"No, Philippe! What are you doing?" he heard Belle whisper. "Go away!"

"What are you doing? Why didn't you answer when I called for you?" Rumple asked.

Belle spun around, her old blue cloak folded over her arm. A small bag was clasped in one hand and a crumpled piece of parchment in the other. Her face was pale and streaked with tears.

"You can't be here! Please go away!" she sobbed and tried to push past him.

He grabbed her elbow as she brushed past

"Belle, what wrong? Where are you going? Please, I can help. Just tell me what to do, and I'll do everything in my power to fix it!" he pleaded.

"You can't fix this. Please let me go!" Belle struggled to free herself.

"Let me try. Just tell me! Is-is it about...the kiss? I'm so sorry. I never should have kissed you. I'm so sorry! I promise, I'll never touch you again. Just-just don't go. Please." he gently let go of her elbow.

"No, Rumple, it's not about the kiss. Our kiss was wonderful. It was everything I hoped I it would be like."

"You hoped-"

"I-I- the person at the door was a messenger. He had a letter for me from an old...friend." she interrupted.

"What did it say? Is your friend ill? Is that why you have to leave?" he asked.

"No, he's not ill. He was writing to tell me that a matter that I thought I had put to rest when I left home has come back...and I need to leave to fix it." she feebly explained.

"Belle, let me go with you. It's not safe for a lady to travel alone."

"NO! No, you cannot go with me. No one can go with me. I-I can't risk something happening to anyone else! If anything were to happen to you, it would kill me. Please just let me go take care of this." she said desperately.

"Will you come back?"

"I-I-I-" she stuttered.

"Belle. Will you come back?" he repeated, dread pooling in his veins at her hesitation.

"No. No, I won't be coming back" she whispered.

Anger poured through his veins. What was in that letter? Who could possibly be trying to tear Belle away from him? He tore the letter from her hand, smoothed the parchment, and began to read

My lady,  
I'm writing you with the utmost urgency.  
Gaston LeFay has received knowledge of your whereabouts,  
and is gathering a group of mercenaries to come retrieve you  
by force if necessary.  
Please, you must flee immediately! I could not bear it if he were to  
find you. My prayers are with you.  
Your faithful servant,  
Reginald Cogsworth 

"How do you know Gaston LeFay?" Rumple ground out.

"What?" Belle gasped. "You know Gaston? How do-"

"I've had business dealings with him. He's an ignorant, conceited little prick who thought that simply because he's the son of a nobleman was all the collateral needed for me to lend him money to raise a militia. Now how do you know that swine? Tell me right now.

Belle felt as if a dam had broken lose inside her and the whole story came pouring out. 

She told him how she was the only child of Sir Maurice, the Comte de Louna. How mother had taught her to read at an early age. How people had called her strange and eccentric because she preferred the company of books to going to house parties or masques.

How her parents had died when she was sixteen leaving her destitute, and alone with the knowledge that their keep was penniless and crippled with debt. 

How that same year she had caught the eye of Gaston LeFay at a Midsummer festival, and he began his relentless pursuit of her. How he had been so confident that he would win her no matter many times she had told him different.

How she had spent fours years trying to find a way to provide for her people, only to finally have to admit the truth and tell them that there was nothing she could do to keep their home and they would have to look for a better life somewhere else. All the while she continued dodging Gaston's advances.

How Gaston, in a final effort to force her to marry him, bought/stole her family's lands from under her. 

"That's when I had no choice but to sell my mother's wedding jewelry and run. For a solid month, I ran and looked for someplace that would give me work and shelter. Every day I knocked on door after door, only to have every door slammed in my face. At night the only shelter I could find were abandoned stables or hollowed out trees. By the time I knocked on your door, the little money I had was gone. You were my last chance. That's why I so rudely forced my way past you. If you hadn't of hired me, I would've ended up in-in some brothel. I had no other options." Belle began to cry anew.

Rumple's heart froze within him as she told him all that she had been through. 

"Belle, my poor, poor Belle." Rumple wrapped her shuddering form in arms. "If I hadn't said yes... I almost didn't. I almost turned you away like all those other fools.

Belle buried her face in his shirtfront. "But you didn't. You gave me a safe place to live. You gave me place where I felt free. You gave me what I needed most, a home."

Rumple lifted her chin "Then why do you have to leave? Stay! That swine is nothing! He has no power over me!"

"You don't know him like I do! Nothing stops him from getting what he wants. He will use whatever means possible to force me to wed him, not caring who he uses or hurts along the way. I can't let him hurt you because...because I love you, Rumplestiltskin!"

The words came tumbling from her mouth before she could stop them. She gasped and clapped her hands over lips.

Rumple just stood there, thunderstruck.

"Wha-what? You love me? Me? You love me? Are you sure?" disbelief colored his words.

Belle nodded, hands still covering lips and eyes wide with astonishment at what she had just revealed.

"Belle. My precious lovely Belle, you're sure?" He tightened his embrace.

He couldn't believe it. No one had ever told him they loved him. Not even his father.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you."

At her words, Rumple's lips came crashing down upon hers. As soon their lips met, Belle's lips parted instinctively. The tip of Rumple's tongue traced the inside of Belle's lips before tenderly stroking her tongue with his. She shyly traced his tongue with her own. At her response, Rumple pulled her so tight she couldn't tell where she ended and he began.

Only when air became a necessity did their lips part, and they each drew in a shaky breath.

"Oh my." Belle whispered, shyly smiling up at Rumple. "So can I take it that you feel something for me too?"

"Feel something? Feel something?" Rumple practically squeaked. "Belle, what I feel for you is not just 'something'. I love you with my entire being. Thoughts of you torment me at every turn. If I'm away from you for more than I day, I can't sleep and even the richest food tastes like ash. You're my everything, Belle. That's why you must let me help you."

At his words reality came crashing back over Belle.

"No! The thought of anything happening to you kills me. Just let me go. Gaston will not hesitate killing anyone who comes between him and his prize."

"I think you're seriously underestimate who you're talking to, my love. Monsier LeFay does not scare me. I wield power in the highest courts in the land. With one word, I can and will crush him if he harms even a hair on your bonny head." 

With that he brushed a kiss on her forehead, and turned to leave her room.

"Rumple! Where are you going? Please-" Belle cried out.

Rumple strode out of the room, calling for Lumiere to ready his horse and to lock the keep up tight. "I leave for Paris immediately!"

Belle ran after him, following him all the way to his chambers where she found him strapping on his sword, and stuffing papers and a large amount of gold coins into a saddlebag.

"Rumple, don't do this, please!" she begged.

"Belle, how I could I live with myself if I knew the woman I loved was on the run and at the mercy of strangers? I couldn't that's why I have to go. I should be back in three days time, but if I'm not back by the morning of the fourth day there's a small trunk of gold and jewels buried under the rowan tree in the garden. Take the contents and book yourself passage to England. From there make your way to my estate on the Scottish border. I will meet you there." 

He pulled a signet ring off his little finger and pressed in into her palm. "If anyone stops or questions you show them this ring and tell them you are on urgent business for Rumplestiltskin, the gold merchant. That should satisfy any questions they have."

He pressed a passionate kiss on her lips. "I love you, my Belle. Stay safe. I will see you soon, and I just may bring back a priest with me, and yes that is a proposal."

With one last kiss, he was gone leaving Belle alone in his chamber. She fell across Rumple's bed and buried her face in his pillows, inhaling the scent of him.

She stayed like that until the sun began to set.

Finally, Belle pulled herself out the bed and made her way over to the basin sitting on Rumple's armoire. Just she dipped a cloth into the water to wash her face, the sound of drums filled the keep.

"No." she whispered. "He's here."

~~~

Belle slowly raised her head from her knees, rested it against the library wall she was slumped against. She opened eyes to see early morning sun rays painting the library in golden hues.

It was the morning of the fourth day.

"This it. Time to go..." she told herself.

She closed her eyes, taking a moment to prepare herself for what was to come. So far, Gaston's men still hadn't found the keep's bolt hole. She should be able to escape through it and make her way through the forest, across the river and to the town that sat on it's banks. There she hoped to hire someone who could take her to the Port of Cherbourg.

It was so quiet in the keep. She hated the thought of leaving. 

"Quiet...it's quiet!" she jumped to her feet, raced to window and looked over the keep's wall. There was no one there. Last night there had been a whole camp full of mercenaries and now there was no one! They hadn't- were they now inside? Were they waiting for her on the other side of the library doors?

"Hello, sweetheart." 

She spun around at the sound of his voice.

Rumple stood inside the library doors. He was bruised, bleeding, and battleworn, but his face was creased with a smile.

He was the most beautiful thing Belle had ever seen.

She flew across the room and threw herself into his arms, "Rumple! Is it you? Is it really you? How?" 

She peppered his beloved face with kisses.

"Yes, love. It's me. It's over. It's all over." he swept her into his arms and carried her over to the desk chair. He sat down and settled her against his chest.

"Forgive me for taking so long. It took a little longer than I expected to convince the king to let me borrow his personal guard."

"The king's personal guard?!" she gaped at him. 

"I told you I had his ear." Rumple grinned into Belle's astonished face. "He was hesitant at first, but when I told him I would consider it a personal favor if he would help me defeat the villain that was threatening my betrothed safety, he was quick to agree. Apparently he likes the thought of me being in his debt. Also Monsieur Lefay has made quite a few enemies in our capital city. He tends to borrow large sums of money without any intention of paying it back. The king was quite happy to let Lumiere and I do the dirty work of capturing him and bringing him back to Paris to pay the piper."

"Are you hurt? You're bleeding!" she pulled at his tunic, looking for any sign of injury.

"Belle, I'm fine. Just a little worse for the wear. Gaston and his mercenaries didn't put up too much of fight after they saw how many men Lumiere and I brought back with us." 

"Rumple, thank you...how can I ever repay you?"

"The only payment I need is that you allow me to love and care for you all the days of my life..." he stopped and clear his throat nervously. "Will you let me do that for you? Belle - will you marry me?"

He waited, half expecting her to turn him down. He still had trouble believing that this beautiful creature would even let him hold her much less allow him to marry her.

"Yes!" she yelled, any pretense of ladylike behavior thrown aside in her excitement. "Yes, a thousand times yes!!!!"

She pulled his head down and pressed the most fervent of kisses on his lips.

"Thank god! The king's priest is waiting down in the solar, and I would've hated to have to break the news to him that there wouldn't be a wedding oversee."

"Oh Rumple..." 

Any other reply Belle might have had was silenced as his lips once again claimed hers. 

 

~~~


End file.
